magical_sempaifandomcom-20200214-history
Assistant
The Assistant is a nameless male high school student who Sempai recruits into her Magic Club. He is often frustrated by Sempai's antics, and is displeased when Sempai refers to him as her "assistant". Assistant is at first shocked by the awkward and embarrassing situations Sempai gets into, such as when she seemingly unknowingly exposes her underwear to him. However, Assistant's thoughts reveal that he does find Sempai attractive, although he does not admit this to her. Assistant likes talking about and playing video games, and although he is not afraid to vent when he is bothered, he is quite reserved when witnessing Sempai's obscene behavior. For example, when he unexpectedly sees Sempai lying with her legs spread, he simply stops looking and says, "Much too vulgar". He also covers kids' eyes in the park when Sempai messes up her changing-clothes trick and ends up in nothing but a cape. Gallery (subbed version) Episode 1 Ep1 assistant and sempai meet.jpg|Assistant meeting Sempai Ep1 assistant much too vulgar.jpg|Assistant after seeing Sempai with her underwear revealed Ep1 assistant and sempai be quiet while i'm eating.jpg|Assistant being annoyed by Sempai Episode 2 Ep2 assistant and sempai be more careful.jpg|Assistant asking Sempai to be more careful about her exposure Ep2 assistant and sempai are you doing this stuff on purpose.jpg|Assistant getting suspicious of Sempai's behavior Ep2 assistant i just don't think it's wise.jpg|Assistant thinking about what he's seen Ep2 assistant does she play stupid.jpg|Assistant thinking about Sempai Ep2 assistant did you adopt a stuffed animal.jpg|Assistant wondering if Sempai has no friends Ep2 assistant withdrew into the trees.jpg|Assistant in the park watching Sempai hide in the trees Ep2 assistant and sempai horror show.jpg|Sempai's sweat messing up a trick Episode 3 Ep3 assistant-2019-07-17-17h30m26s635.jpg|Assistant noticing that Sempai's skirt is unzipped Ep3 assistant and sempai-2019-07-17-17h31m33s057.jpg|Assistant being distracted by Sempai's flower-print underwear Ep3 assistant and sempai-2019-07-17-17h36m44s154.jpg Ep3 assistant-2019-07-17-17h38m00s914.jpg Episode 4 Ep4 assistant and sempai-2019-07-26-23h17m14s024.jpg|Sempai trying a rope trick with Assistant Ep4 assistant-2019-07-26-23h18m00s333.jpg|Assistant watching Sempai fail a newspaper trick Ep4 assistant and sempai-2019-07-26-23h18m22s303.jpg|Assistant with Sempai in the Fortune-Telling Club Ep4 assistant-2019-07-26-23h19m38s433.jpg|Assistant exhausted after trying to run from Sempai Ep4 assistant-2019-07-26-23h21m07s584.jpg|Assistant practicing a sword trick with Sempai Ep4 assistant-2019-07-26-23h22m06s435.jpg|Assistant visiting Sempai Episode 5 Ep5 assistant-2019-08-02-15h02m11s265.jpg Ep5 assistant-2019-08-02-15h02m27s283.jpg Ep5 assistant-2019-08-02-15h03m35s653.jpg Ep5 assistant-2019-08-02-15h03m49s032.jpg Ep5 assistant-2019-08-02-15h05m06s079.jpg Ep5 assistant-2019-08-02-15h07m57s451.jpg Ep5 assistant-2019-08-02-15h08m38s050.jpg Ep5 assistant-2019-08-02-15h09m40s110.jpg Ep5 assistant-2019-08-02-15h11m04s754.jpg Ep5 assistant-2019-08-02-15h11m39s539.jpg Ep5 assistant-2019-08-02-15h14m59s186.jpg Ep5 assistant-2019-08-02-15h15m40s773.jpg Ep5 assistant-2019-08-02-15h16m29s147.jpg Ep5 assistant-2019-08-02-15h17m18s697.jpg Ep5 assistant-2019-08-02-15h19m04s218.jpg Ep5 assistant-2019-08-02-15h19m27s224.jpg Ep5 assistant-2019-08-02-15h22m36s210.jpg Ep5 assistant-2019-08-02-15h23m13s534.jpg Episode 6 Ep6 assistant-2019-08-07-16h37m06s687.jpg Ep6 assistant-2019-08-07-16h37m33s974.jpg Ep6 assistant-2019-08-07-16h38m17s130.jpg Ep6 assistant-2019-08-07-16h45m05s650.jpg Ep6 assistant-2019-08-07-16h50m15s454.jpg Ep6 assistant-2019-08-07-16h51m15s869.jpg Ep6 assistant-2019-08-07-16h52m17s741.jpg Ep6 assistant and sempai-2019-08-07-16h52m32s516.jpg Ep6 assistant-2019-08-07-16h54m04s251.jpg Ep6 assistant-2019-08-07-16h54m34s773.jpg Ep6 assistant-2019-08-07-16h54m45s832.jpg Ep6 assistant-2019-08-07-16h56m37s368.jpg Episode 7 Ep7 assistant-2019-08-14-17h53m41s308.jpg Ep7 assistant-2019-08-14-17h53m51s658.jpg Ep7 assistant and sempai-2019-08-14-17h55m39s223.jpg Ep7 assistant and behemoth-2019-08-14-17h57m33s060.jpg Ep7 assistant and behemoth-2019-08-14-17h57m55s780.jpg Ep7 assistant-2019-08-14-17h58m37s400.jpg Ep7 assistant-2019-08-14-17h59m54s226.jpg Ep7 assistant-2019-08-14-18h02m53s587.jpg Ep7 assistant-2019-08-14-18h03m24s870.jpg Ep7 assistant-2019-08-14-18h05m05s696.jpg Ep7 assistant-2019-08-14-18h06m39s093.jpg Ep7 assistant-2019-08-14-18h09m18s978.jpg Ep7 assistant-2019-08-14-18h10m49s620.jpg Ep7 assistant-2019-08-14-18h11m10s608.jpg Ep7 assistant cutout-2019-08-14-18h11m18s075.jpg Ep7 assistant-2019-08-14-18h12m29s353.jpg Episode 8 Ep8 assistant-2019-08-21-19h30m24s302.jpg Ep8 assistant-2019-08-21-19h30m57s726.jpg Ep8 assistant-2019-08-21-19h31m06s487.jpg|Assistant getting startled upon seeing Sempai wearing a Chinese mask Ep8 assistant-2019-08-21-19h31m36s076.jpg Ep8 assistant and sempai-2019-08-21-19h39m44s331.jpg Ep8 assistant-2019-08-21-19h40m35s438.jpg Ep8 group-2019-08-21-19h43m22s386.jpg|Assistant horrified after seeing another magic trick go wrong Ep8 assistant-2019-08-21-19h45m45s361.jpg Ep8 assistant and sempai-2019-08-21-19h46m53s186.jpg Ep8 assistant-2019-08-21-19h46m59s119.jpg Ep8 assistant-2019-08-21-19h47m26s596.jpg Ep8 assistant and sempai-2019-08-21-19h48m18s334.jpg Ep8 assistant-2019-08-21-19h48m52s515.jpg Ep8 assistant-2019-08-21-19h49m09s852.jpg Ep8 assistant and sempai-2019-08-21-19h49m57s903.jpg Ep8 assistant-2019-08-21-19h50m28s678.jpg Ep8 assistant-2019-08-21-19h50m44s687.jpg Ep8 assistant-2019-08-21-19h51m39s450.jpg Ep8 assistant-2019-08-21-19h52m37s776.jpg Ep8 assistant-2019-08-21-19h53m04s966.jpg Ep8 assistant-2019-08-21-19h53m32s678.jpg Ep8 group-2019-08-21-19h54m51s466.jpg Ep8 group-2019-08-21-19h55m00s482.jpg Ep8 assistant-2019-08-21-19h57m05s136.jpg Ep8 assistant-2019-08-21-19h58m17s073.jpg Ep8 assistant and onee-chan-2019-08-21-19h59m09s741.jpg Ep8 group-2019-08-21-19h59m30s036.jpg|Assistant being disturbed by the suggestive things Sempai says Ep8 assistant and sempai-2019-08-21-19h59m45s042.jpg Ep8 assistant and sempai-2019-08-21-20h00m10s419.jpg Episode 9 Ep9 assistant-2019-08-28-18h10m24s831.jpg Ep9 assistant-2019-08-28-18h13m09s472.jpg Ep9 assistant-2019-08-28-18h26m25s692.jpg Ep9 assistant-2019-08-28-18h29m22s586.jpg Ep9 assistant-2019-08-28-18h29m45s015.jpg Ep9 assistant-2019-08-28-18h30m03s427.jpg Ep9 assistant-2019-08-28-18h31m22s715.jpg Ep9 assistant-2019-08-28-18h33m12s029.jpg Ep9 assistant-2019-08-28-18h55m47s682.jpg Ep9 assistant and ma-kun-2019-08-28-18h33m47s924.jpg Ep9 assistant-2019-08-28-18h35m12s798.jpg|Assistant imagining Sempai in a revealing swimsuit Ep9 assistant-2019-08-28-18h38m06s814.jpg Ep9 assistant-2019-08-28-18h38m35s799.jpg|Assistant getting an unexpected surprise Episode 10 Ep10 assistant-2019-09-04-17h52m20s825.jpg|Assistant shocked to see Madara-san's chest partially revealed Ep10 assistant and sempai-2019-09-04-17h57m43s409.jpg|Assistant getting knocked out by Sempai Ep10 assistant-2019-09-04-17h59m28s704.jpg Ep10 group-2019-09-04-18h02m05s839.jpg Episode 11 Ep11 assistant-2019-09-11-19h15m31s561.jpg Ep11 assistant-2019-09-11-19h15m48s360.jpg Ep11 assistant-2019-09-11-19h16m39s278.jpg|Assistant getting grossed out after touching Sempai's sweaty hands Ep11 assistant-2019-09-11-19h22m31s457.jpg Ep11 assistant-2019-09-11-19h22m47s719.jpg Ep11 assistant-2019-09-11-19h23m20s456.jpg Ep11 assistant-2019-09-11-19h25m08s698.jpg Ep11 assistant-2019-09-11-19h26m19s928.jpg Ep11 assistant-2019-09-11-19h26m33s575.jpg Ep11 assistant and saki-chan-2019-09-11-19h27m47s614.jpg Ep11 assistant-2019-09-11-19h28m31s427.jpg Ep11 assistant-2019-09-11-19h28m37s653.jpg|Saki-chan making Assistant kiss a Sempai doll Ep11 assistant-2019-09-11-19h29m03s336.jpg Ep11 assistant-2019-09-11-19h29m32s710.jpg Ep11 assistant-2019-09-11-19h29m50s093.jpg Ep11 assistant and ma-kun-2019-09-11-19h30m33s913.jpg Ep11 assistant-2019-09-11-19h30m54s347.jpg Ep11 group-2019-09-11-19h31m12s662.jpg Ep11 group-2019-09-13-00h06m58s803.jpg Ep11 group-2019-09-11-19h32m38s404.jpg Ep11 group-2019-09-11-19h34m06s094.jpg Ep11 assistant-2019-09-11-19h34m14s341.jpg Ep11 assistant-2019-09-11-19h34m23s734.jpg Ep11 assistant and ma-kun-2019-09-11-19h34m36s489.jpg Ep11 assistant and ma-kun-2019-09-11-19h34m42s899.jpg Ep11 assistant-2019-09-11-19h35m22s865.jpg|Assistant refusing to admit he is jealous Ep11 group-2019-09-11-19h36m02s331.jpg Ep11 assistant and saki-chan-2019-09-11-19h37m27s528.jpg Ep11 assistant-2019-09-11-19h38m32s296.jpg Ep11 assistant-2019-09-11-19h38m54s691.jpg|Assistant giving an innocent explanation for Sempai's activities Ep11 assistant-2019-09-11-19h39m09s057.jpg|Assistant having a mental breakdown Ep11 group-2019-09-11-19h39m18s907.jpg Ep11 assistant and ma-kun-2019-09-11-19h40m34s482.jpg Ep11 group-2019-09-11-19h41m00s736.jpg|Assistant getting increasingly stressed out Ep11 group-2019-09-11-19h41m17s792.jpg Ep11 group-2019-09-11-19h41m28s396.jpg Ep11 group-2019-09-11-19h41m38s123.jpg Ep11 assistant-2019-09-11-19h41m46s908.jpg Ep11 assistant-2019-09-11-19h42m08s507.jpg Ep11 group-2019-09-11-19h42m20s594.jpg Episode 12 Ep12 assistant-2019-09-18-17h42m17s764.jpg Ep12 assistant-2019-09-18-17h42m25s887.jpg Ep12 assistant-2019-09-18-17h42m36s854.jpg Ep12 assistant-2019-09-18-17h42m43s755.jpg Ep12 assistant-2019-09-18-17h45m04s081.jpg Ep12 assistant-2019-09-18-17h45m44s101.jpg Ep12 assistant and sempai-2019-09-18-17h46m09s921.jpg Ep12 assistant-2019-09-18-17h48m57s282.jpg Ep12 assistant-2019-09-18-17h50m18s863.jpg Ep12 assistant-2019-09-18-17h50m55s330.jpg Ep12 assistant-2019-09-18-17h52m35s076.jpg Ep12 assistant-2019-09-18-17h52m49s059.jpg Ep12 assistant-2019-09-18-17h52m57s426.jpg Ep12 assistant-2019-09-18-17h54m51s613.jpg Ep12 assistant-2019-09-18-18h02m32s725.jpg Ep12 assistant-2019-09-18-18h04m59s401.jpg Ep12 assistant-2019-09-18-18h05m16s041.jpg Ep12 assistant-2019-09-18-18h08m15s805.jpg Ep12 assistant-2019-09-18-18h08m58s856.jpg Ep12 assistant-2019-09-18-18h09m45s381.jpg Ep12 assistant-2019-09-18-18h11m05s620.jpg|Assistant getting distracted by Sempai's chest Ep12 assistant-2019-09-18-18h12m26s521.jpg Ep12 assistant and sempai-2019-09-18-18h12m39s358.jpg Ep12 assistant and sempai-2019-09-18-18h13m05s943.jpg Ep12 assistant-2019-09-18-18h13m22s448.jpg|Assistant can't keep his mind off Sempai's chest Ep12 assistant and sempai-2019-09-18-18h13m56s041.jpg|Assistant is surprised after Sempai successfully performs magic in front of him Ep12 assistant and sempai-2019-09-18-18h14m17s659.jpg|Assistant finds Sempai and her tricks amazing Ep12 assistant-2019-09-18-18h15m25s162.jpg|Assistant smiling Category:Characters